


Wordless

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: That Thing Among Us [7]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Begging, Dubious Consent, Edging, Handcuffs, Human/Imposter - Freeform, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Male/Male, No Safe Word, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Other, Ownership, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Xenophilia, alien - Freeform, alien/human, imposter/crewmate, possessive, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: Black had the bright idea to say the word 'sus' in front of White again.---In which the author knew she couldn't stay away from this fandom for very long!
Relationships: Black/White (Among Us), Blue/Red (Among Us)
Series: That Thing Among Us [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944103
Comments: 22
Kudos: 143





	Wordless

It was cool and dark in the room, and as far as I knew, I hadn't actually  _ invited  _ White to come and visit me. That didn't seem to matter, though. He'd slid into my bedroom two of the four nights so far, and he was just as insistent and greedy as he had been that first time that we'd been together.

He was  _ sus as fuck _ , and I'd known it from the beginning. I should have called him on it. It was my  _ job _ to call him on it. And yet... for some reason... I let him come into the room instead.

Tonight, I hadn't even bothered locking my door, and I knew that part of it was because I wanted him to visit me.

I'd probably antagonized him a little more than I should have earlier. We had an emergency meeting because someone had snuck up on Brown and Orange while they were in the med bay, and it had frightened the girls. My voice was quick to say it, "That's pretty sus."

White turned his gaze to me, and I could see a slight flash of danger at my use of the word -- and then I remembered how I'd teased him after that first time, saying it was the safe word.

He hadn't been quite as rough since that first time, and I had to admit... I wanted to see more of what he could do, more of what strength he really had, what his mind could come up with. 

"Why would you say that?" White's voice was soft, smooth. That same deadly intent that he always seemed to have, but with enough soft charm that no one looked at him twice.

Except, of course, Red and Blue, who were sitting in the corner of the room. I could  _ see _ Red's hand disappear behind Blue's back, and then the smaller man gave a slight giggle, a nearly undetectable squirm. It pissed me off, and my gaze turned back to White in turn, my impulses suddenly out of control.

"I'm just saying, sneaking up on the girls while they're in Med Bay isn't something that a normal person would do..." I licked my lips, aware of what I was about to commit to, and realizing that I really, really wanted to. "Yeah, that's pretty  _ sus. _ " I spat the word out again, and then leaned over the table; I was a head taller than him, and I knew that I at least gave off a very intimidating figure. "Are you sus, White?" 

His eyes narrowed, his mouth pulling into a frown.

And I knew at that moment that I'd probably crossed a line that I couldn't take back. 

It was only a small part of me that was anxious _ in a good _ way to see his reaction. White sat back, that frown still solidly in place across his features. He arched one brow and tilted his head to the side, and the smile that crossed his features had made me squirm in my chair.

"No, Black. I'm not sus. I'm not even sure I know what that word  _ means."  _

He might have been playing dumb, but there was a tiny part of me that inferred what he was telling me. He would not pay attention to the concept of a safe word when he came to me again. He wasn't going to hear it.

I was worried -- afraid... but a part of me was anxious in such a good way that I couldn't deny it.

And sure enough, that night after the lights had gone out on the ship and everyone had settled into their rooms, I heard my door slide open almost silently.

It took everything that I had not to raise in my bed, to flash the light on so I could see who had come in.

It took everything that I had to lay there and feign sleep, especially when I felt the covers shift beside me. A figure crawled onto my mattress, and then slowly slid up along the length of my nude body.

"I know you aren't asleep." White's voice was a hiss of fury in my ear, and I opened my mouth to say something, but felt that long tongue instantly wrap around my neck, squeeze tight and leave me gasping on the words that had only made it half up my throat.

He looked at me with narrowed, furious eyes, and then slowly slid his tongue from my neck -- it was quickly replaced with his fingers though. "What was that? I couldn't hear you?" 

He seemed very intent on letting me know that he wasn't going to allow me the chance to speak. More than that, his small and smooth hands worked carefully, and I felt a metal click -- one, and then another. 

Handcuffs.

Where in the hell had White gotten handcuffs?

"That really is kind of su--" His tongue dove down my throat, choking the words from me and bringing his mouth down to mine in a razor sharp kiss that left me squirming and groaning against him.

The problem was, as much as I wanted to fight, and as much as I wanted to see how rough he could be... I also knew that I couldn't be that loud. If I was, then someone like Orange or Brown or Cyan would end up running into the room... and the last thing that I needed was for them to see me in such a compromising position. I wasn't sure if it was because I didn't want them to know what I enjoyed... or because I didn't want them to question White.

It was stupid -- I didn't need to protect him. He could obviously protect himself, and  _ no one on the fucking ship listened to me  _ when I accused people, anyway. So it wasn't like I could get him thrown off even if I tried. Red would probably just scowl and stupid Blue would agree with whatever he said, and White would just smile that smile he always did and--

"Pay attention." He pulled back from the kiss, and hard fingers twined in my hair, jerking my head back and forcing my eyes to bore into his own. "You knew what you were doing this afternoon. I think you're forgetting who’s in charge here, who had the  _ grace _ to keep you alive -- it's all right, though," his tongue lolled out and stretched a full foot to lick along the length of my ear, tickle down my neck, and toy with my nipples until I was squirming beneath him. Only then did it pull back into his mouth so he could give me a semi-human looking smile. "I'm going to remind you."

There was something extremely ominous about how he said that. As good as it felt for his tongue to play against my skin, the handcuffs on my wrist and the way that he rose nude and imposing above me told me he would not make this a completely pleasant experience.

I shivered at the thought-- a part of me that I hadn't been able to deny or control had wanted this... and now I was going to get it, wasn't I?

That same part of me looked into his eyes with my own hues and then spoke. "That's sus, White. Real sus."

I wasn't surprised when he shredded the pillow beside my head and came back with a gag that he shoved into my mouth and tied just a little too tight.

I was surprised when he dropped down along the length of my body, that tongue running my skin, and settled himself between my legs.

How was this punishment? I was sure that he had something in mind, but right now I wasn't seeing it. All that I could feel was his hot breath on my skin, and my mind was flooded with memories of when we’d fucked before. I was  _ addicted _ to it, and each time that it happened, I wanted  _ more.  _ Not just more sex -- I wanted more roughness. More of  _ him _ . More of what made him something  _ other _ than human.

It was wrong.

If anything, I was the suspicious one, but I wasn't going to admit that aloud. It would probably be the one and only time that anyone listened to me. I could see it now -- me getting thrown from the ship, and Red and White both secretly laughing about it. 

_ "I said pay attention! _ " White's voice was a wicked hiss, and his mouth spilled around my prick, sucking me down hard enough that it was almost too sharp a tug against my flesh; it still drew a cry from my throat, forced my body to arch up on the bed and my eyes to roll back in my head in devilish pleasure. I couldn't whimper hard enough, loud enough -- and I certainly couldn't cry out my safe word at the way that his teeth crazed at my tender flesh.

He could almost make out the muffled syllable against the gag that he'd put in my mouth; I could tell by the fact that he smiled, wicked and sharp against my skin. 

I squirmed again, attempting to pull myself free from my restraints; if it had been some type of cloth, I probably would have managed. I had the realization that he'd probably selected the handcuffs -- wherever he'd gotten them -- for that exact reason. 

But soon, I couldn't think about escape; I couldn't think about anything but the feel of his mouth gliding up and down my length, tongue wrapping at the base and stroking me hard like a hand while his lips sucked me fervently. 

It was too much -- we'd only been together a handful of times, but it was like he'd already learned every trick of my body. I could feel the rush of pleasure burning and boiling along my nerves, the not-so-subtle way that he hummed against my body at just the right pitch and vibration that I could feel it ripping through my senses and pushing me over the edge.

I opened my mouth to cry out, to scream against my restraints...

And when my hips bucked upward for that last, final thrust that I needed to push myself over the edge... I was met with the cool kiss of empty air.

My eyes flared wide, flew open... looked for where he'd gone. 

He was sitting on the bed beside me, his tongue licking his lips, and one brow arched inquisitively.

It only took me a moment to realize what he meant to do. He wasn't going to hurt me.

He wasn't going to make me bleed.

He was going to drive me insane.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't protest what was happening, but my eyes were trying to convey everything that I was feeling, everything that I was thinking. It wasn't as though he didn't understand me; it was clear to me that he did. I could tell by the wicked glint in his eyes, the way that his mouth curved up in a lilt and his head slowly shifted to the side.

"What was that?" He spoke in response to my muffled groaned, "I couldn't quite make it out. Were you trying to use a safe word?" He leaned in, close enough that his tongue could loll out and lick a slow line along my cheek. 

My eyes widened further and my voice came out as a low grumbling groan -- I wanted to tell him that he wasn't going to win this. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. 

The best that I could do was close my eyes and turn my gaze away from him. I heard his chuckle in the low light of my room, felt the heat of his body as he slowly slid across my frame again. "Don't worry. You'll be begging soon enough."

The ominous sound of his voice was enough to make me shiver, and that was something that I couldn't hide. It made him laugh again, low and wicked. His hand slid down the length of my torso this time, and I felt his fingers wrap around my prick for a moment, give it one teasing pump... but his fingers worked back along the length of my pelvis and tickled between my cheeks. I let out a low groan, my eyes clenching shut until I saw starbursts. 

His flesh was slick when he pressed against the tight ring of muscle -- whatever self-lubricating abilities that he and Red had were... 

Useful.

But at the moment, all that I could think was that he seemed too pleased with himself, and the low growl that poured from his throat when he thrust his finger inside of me was loud enough to drown out the cry that pooled from my lips, coming through the gag with ease. 

White seemed to drink the sound down, and with a low, growling groan he worked his digit inside of me teasingly, a slow-motion that sent fire pouring through my midsection. He worked his tongue along my frame, licking at the dip of my hip, along my side -- his tongue curled around my nipple and I felt the slight press of teeth against that sensitive flesh for a moment before he moved upward. 

Those sharp teeth found my neck --bit down hard enough that I felt them pierce flesh -- leave marks.

I was going to have to keep my suit on for the next week until they faded away. I tried to jerk my head away, but White's fingers found the thick, dark locks of my hair and twisted tight. "Black... Black, Black... did you think this was going to be easy?" He spoke while his other hand still stroked practiced digits inside of me -- I could feel them extending and delving deeper than normal fingers would have been able to. I was furious, fuming... and so aroused that I could hardly breathe around the sensation of it. 

And I certainly couldn't speak around the sensation of it, since White seemed to have no intention of removing the gag in my mouth. After all, if I couldn't speak, I couldn't tell him that it was too much. I couldn't beg.

I could do nothing but allow myself to fall to the absolute  **lack** of his mercy.

I'd gotten myself into this situation; even though there was a part of me that felt humiliation, frustration at what was happening, there was also that part of me that was loving it.

I'd had an inclination before, but I'd never really known exactly  _ how _ much of a glutton for punishment I was until I'd met White.

His fingers continued to work inside of me in a slow and steady pace, his mouth teasing out soft screams that were muffled by my gag until I could feel my abdomen clenching again, heat pooling along the line of my nerves until I was sure this time that I wasn't going to be able to stop myself.

But with some uncanny sense of what my body was doing, he pulled his fingers out and sat back on the bed again, this time tickling his slicked digits against my leg while he focused on the desperate, wide-eyed expression that I knew was painted across my features.

I would have begged then if my mouth had been free. I was helpless, wordless, unable to do  _ anything.  _ Once had been bad enough. Twice now, being edged so close to orgasm only to have it taken away from me at the last second was making my body each. My muscles were clenched tight and trembling, so ready for that burst of satisfaction that they were confused about what was happening. 

I shivered against the featherlight touch, whimpering and trying to beg through my gag, until he finally leaned in close.

His tongue spilled out, long and slick as it licked along my sweat-soaked cheek, up to the tear that was sliding from the crease of my eye. 

"Hmm?" He spilled closer, pressed his ear against the gag on my mouth where I was trying to whimper, trying to convey my needs, what I wanted from him. "Black, I’m not sure what you’re trying to tell me." 

His fingers stroked along my chest, slow and calming until my heart rate returned to normal. 

Only then did he shift his body down, slide so I could feel his cock pressed against the heat of my center that was aching for him. 

I didn't think that I could want someone so much... but the feel of him there, slicking back and forth and teasing me was nearly too much for me to stand.

I wanted to chew through the gag. To beg him. I wanted to do anything to make him take me hard and fast then and there, with all the roughness that he'd shown me that first time.

I needed to be fucked well and thoroughly, and the gentle, teasing touches that he was giving me was truly one of the worst punishments that I could have gotten.

But instead of giving me what I wanted, he simply stroked himself back and forth slowly, teasing entry but not delivering, playing at the nerve endings there and making my body jolt over and over again with readiness for what he usually would have delivered by now.

"I think that you're starting to realize now that you made a mistake, aren't you?"

Finally, it was a yes or no question. I nodded -- my mind was reeling from the flared tip of his prick teasing at me. All that I could imagine was the sensation of him thrusting inside and giving me what he was clearly teasing at.

Worse, every time he rolled his hips, I could feel his pelvis and taut stomach playing against my swollen and aching prick for just a moment. His slender body atop of mine was completely controlling me, driving me to the edge of insanity and he wasn't even _ doing  _ anything -- he’d brought me to heel more than I would have thought possible, simply from knowing my body, knowing what I craved and desired. 

There was a reason that I didn't let people get close to me very often, and I realized that this was exactly why. They got to know me too well -- they could use that knowledge against me...

And from the wicked spark in White's eyes, it seemed like he had no intention of--

"You'll know better for next time, won't you?" His body raised up, and his stomach split slowly -- that sharp, vicious tongue came out and for a moment I thought he meant to slit my throat with it. It spilled forward, caught on the white gag on my mouth, and stripped it away. His gaze was focused on me, sharp and wicked, and he arched one brow slowly. "Do you have something to say?"

Some insane part of me, for just a moment, thought of saying Sus. If I did that, I had the feeling that the tongue that was still slicking along my neck and chest would finish the job -- instead, I shook my head slowly back and forth... I coughed, hoarse from the screaming that had been muffled before, and had to wet my lips before I could speak.

Just one word.

But not  _ that  _ word.

"Please?"

"Better." He grinned, and his sharp tongue slicked down, turned soft as it wrapped around my cock, and pulled it into that open maw at his stomach. "Much better. Now, tell me how much you need me."

But he didn't give me a chance to draw my breath -- his cock slid home. The sensation of that girth filling me was enough to make me nearly scream. Without the gag, I knew that I would alert everyone to what was happening and I had to bite my tongue until I felt blood pool at the tip of it. His eyes flashed crimson for a moment at the sight of it and he dove his mouth down. His tongue licked at the streak of it oozing from the corner of my mouth and then he kissed me hard while he thrust just as violently inside of me. At the same time, the maw at his stomach was sucking, licking, lapping, working my prick over until my head was thick with pleasure and sensation at him suddenly paying such attentions to every part of my body. 

His mouth fed at mine for another moment and then he pulled back and bit my lower lip hard enough to draw more blood before making the demand in my mouth. "Tell me."

I couldn't think for a moment about what he wanted. I couldn't do anything but writhe and moan beneath him. It took all of my efforts to even remember what he'd asked me. 

"So much..." I grunted the words out, barely able to manage them. "So fucking much. I--" I gasped, because he angled his hips so he started beating harder, faster, against that bundle of nerves that would drive me over the edge. I was sure that I needed to satisfy him, to tell him what he wanted to hear before that, or he might pull away again.

I was desperate. 

"Only you.  _ Always _ you. Fuck," I whimpered the word out, my broad body shuddering and glistening dark and shining with sweat. "Please.  _ Please _ ."

There was something in his eyes at my words -- apparently, I'd satisfied whatever he needed, because he didn't stop when orgasm overcame me. He didn't stop when my muscles spasmed, more than to cover my mouth with his own so that my screaming didn't wake the ship, so that my face was surrounded in a cloud of soft white hair that had fallen from the band that held it while he kissed me, drank down the sound of my pleasure, fed on the cum that was pouring from the tip of my prick and the savage trembling of my body. 

And then finally, he pulled back long enough to growl one word. "Mine."

It burned through me, and then his hips arched and his eyes slid shut and he came hard and fast inside of me in a thick, hot burst that I could feel stinging along my nerves.

He pumped until there was nothing left, and only then did he collapse back atop me. For a moment, he laid there, draped and possessive over my frame... and then his hands raised up and he removed the cuffs.

It was only a little shocking when he started to carefully rub my wrists where I'd pulled against the restrains, taking the biting sting out of the pain with fingers that had turned gentle in their aftercare. 

_ Mine _ . That word burned through my head, through every nerve that I had. He'd said it, and it felt like he  _ meant _ it. 

I'd gotten myself into an entirely new mess of trouble, and there was no part of me that regretted it -- I realized that if anyone on the damn ship was sus, it was probably me. 

And I didn't care at all. 

  
  



End file.
